The Withered Lily
by TheTransparentLady
Summary: All she remebred from her life was imprisonment and torture.Now she finds that this was not the life she was supposed to have.She feels betrayed.She does not forgive.She wants revenge.She forms a contract.SebastianxOC
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, and welcome to "The Withered Lily"! This is my first story, so no flames please! =D English is not my native language, so you will surely find spelling and grammar mistakes, even though I try my best!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

INTRODUCTION

Vinctus

_My life…was a dream_

She woke up by the feeling of soft hands caressing her cheeks.

"Wake up, sweetie" said a man lovingly.

The girl looked at him sleepily. Then a smile rose to her lips.

"Good morning father!" she said, stretching her arms and yawned.

Her room was shining bright under the light of candles. It was filled with porcelain dolls, of all sizes. The wallpaper was at the color of cream, with golden patterns, and the furniture made of deep brown wood. There was no window to be found.

Her father held her in his arms, as he led her to her closet. There, he pulled out a pink dress, with white ruffles and lace. The girl stood still, as he helped her wear it, after tightening her corset. When he was done, he took a step back and looked at his daughter adoringly. At the age of seven, she was no different than her dolls. She had pure white skin, black hair, full lips at the color of roses, and a pair of big bright amber eyes. He smiled at her beauty…

"So!" he said "Here is today's program: After you eat breakfast, you have dancing lessons. Next, we are going to study poetry. Then you'll have lunch, next I will teach you violin. At tea time, we can simply talk. Until dinner, you have free time to do whatever you wish."

"Alright father" she said sweetly. A smile rose to her lips.

Her life was perfect in her eyes. She had everything she asked. Her father loved her. She was getting the best education she could. She was happy.

_Yes, my life was perfect…until __**that**__ day…_

Until then everything was normal…At the age of thirteen, her body had started to curve, her bosom to make its presence known day by day. She was beautiful as ever…But…

"Dad?"

The scared voice echoed in the stone walls. He turned to look at his girl, sitting above her chamber pot; sock all over her face.

"DAD?" she yelled once more, now terrified.

"Princess? What happened?"

Blood. That had happened.

His eyes widened.

She looked at him curiously.

"Menstrual cycle…" he mumbled in horror.

"What? Then I'm a woman now?"

Her eyes sparkled, but his remained in shadow.

"Oh father! I am a woman! I can have my own children! Next thing you know, and I will be married and you will have grandchildren! Is it not wonderful?"

She held his hands, eyes watered with happiness. He said something between his teeth.

"What?" she asked

He hissed the sound again.

"Father, what did you say?" she asked still blissful

"I SAID NO!" he yelled at her. She backed away in fear; his eyes were gleaming madly.

"THERE IS NOTHING GREAT ABOUT IT! NOTHING!" he banged his hands on the floor.

"My sweet angel" he looked at her with watered eyes "All my life I was trying to keep you away from the world, for the world is full of people who would blacken your purity. And now…_time_ and _nature _become my enemies! I will not tolerate it. I WILL NOT! You shall remain pure forever! Married? No man will disgrace you! Your body shall remain untouched. Your soul shall remain untouched. Do you hear me?"

He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her violently. She looked at him with eyes widened.

"But-"

"NO! You shall remain my little girl forever! You will not face the corruption of the body and the soul that time brings…Hate, lust, getting older…_getting independent from your father_ …This will not happen to you. EVER!"

He let her go, and started walking in the room manically.

"I will find a way…My little angel will not wither. Never. She will stay cute and young with her daddy…There must be a way…"

He looked at her. She curved backwards, staring at his eyes in horror. Her father was lost. The only thing that she found was a madman.

_From that day, he lost his mind. He started experimenting, trying to keep me from growing. Injections…operations…Medicine that proved themselves to be poison. Every day, a different torture. Every moment that passed, my body grew weaker, more fragile. I became sick. In body and in soul. The man I once adored, now I loathed. As the years passed, I started realizing that from the start, he mad. I just could not see it then. He had locked me up in a dungeon. I never saw the door. He always came when I was asleep. The rest of the time, I was alone. He always said I was too fragile to get out. I had never seen the sun. All I knew about the world was what I read in books. I…had no name. He always called me his angel, his princess, his sweetie, his…his…his. Always his. He didn't give me a name, for he never planned anyone else to meet me. To address me. I would always be his daughter. Nothing more._

_I was no one. I wanted to live, but I hated living. My world was shattered in front of my eyes. Everything I knew and trusted…gone. Dead. Fake._

_My life...was a nightmare._


	2. Angelus de Inferno

Hello again! I am very sorry, but I uploaded by mistake the introduction as the next chapter! Silly me! Anyway _here _is the actual chapter! Hope you like it!

Disclamair: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

CHAPTER 1

Angelus de inferno

She was curled up in her bed, feeling as if she was going to break into pieces. She was in pain. The blood running through her veins was hurting her, the beating of her heart was hurting her… the air in her lungs was hurting her. Every single day of her life, she wished she would just die. She was wishing to die the last four years of her life. But…

"Good morning princess."

…he wouldn't let her.

She felt the hate boil inside her. The man she once adored…her father…was torturing her. In his madness, he was trying to keep her a child forever so as to never lose her…And so that she never lost her innocent beauty. And she would wish for her death…but most of all, she would wish for his.

_I trusted him…I loved him…and he betrayed me. He imprisoned me and tortured me…he made me weak and ill._

"Come angel. Time to wake up." He said and held her up to his arms, like a child. But she was no child no more. She was now seventeen. But he would never accept it. _My little girl…my precious girl…I will save her from the demise of her body and soul._

"No! Let me down you sick man!" she screamed and tried to break free…but he was strong…and she was weak from all the experiments he had done in order to stop her growing…

"Now, now honey, it is not right for a small girl like you to talk like that to her daddy."

"I am not a small girl." she hissed at him, only to hear him laugh.

"Of course darling, of course." he said in a compassionate way, as if he was agreeing with a stubborn child to make it happy.

He then sat her and started dressing her, while she kept struggling to get away.

"Now sweetie today is very special!" he said forcing her to wear a childish white dress.

He turned and smiled at her, his eyes gleaming. She felt a pinch of fear underneath her hate. She knew what this meant. White dress; symbol of purity. Special day. Victorious gleam in the man's eyes.

"I finally found the solution to our problem!" he said, eyes gleaming even more insanely, as he burst into laughter "Actually it is so obvious, that I can't understand why I never thought it before!"

Her eyes widened in fear. Every time something like that happened, it meant one thing. Suffering.

He grabbed her in his arms blissfully and started turning her around full of joy.

"It will finally end honey!" he said laughing madly.

She closed her wet eyes. _I hope it does…God…please end this torture…take me…I beg you._

"Don't you want to know what it is, my sweet?"

She looked at him disgusted.

"I am not sweet. And definitely not _yours_."

He smiled at her as if she said 'yes' in the most happy way she could.

"We…are going to…" he said looking at her with a smile plastered on his face, as if he was going to reveal her the best surprise ever "…plug it out."

She looked at him confused. He smiled at that.

"The item of our distress. I'm going to plug it out!"

Suddenly, she understood. Her eyes widened, and her arms folded around her belly protectively.

"NO!" she screamed in panic. _He will tear of my…my…_

"Don't be like that now! If we take that of, you will stay a girl forever! No one will take you from your daddy..." he said smiling.

"I want to be taken away from you! You sick, sadistic…" she started screaming, but her voice broke before she could end. She took a breath in agony, as trickles of sweat appeared in her skin. Suddenly, she started coughing, her body folding from pain. Drops of blood left her lips, as she was struggling to breathe between the vicious coughs.

"Oh dear" said the man, and took out a handkerchief "Be careful honey, you are going to splotch your lovely dress!"

He started wiping the blood that was dripping from her chin. The girl fell on her knees, unable to support herself. But her hand was still folded around her belly, protecting the place where her womb rested.

"You are not -cough- going to do this. I won't let you!"

He looked at her, sad.

"But princess! Think of it! A girl becomes a woman when she bears children, or at least when she's able to! No if we take out the womb, you can't!"

"Never."

Suddenly, the look in his eyes changed. His smile disappeared, and a serious, mad frown took its place.

"I am your father and _I_ know what is best for you."

"Like locking me in a dungeon and never letting me out?" she screamed weakly.

"THE WORLD IS FULL OF BAD PEOPLE WHO WILL TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOU! WHO WILL CORUPT YOU! BUT YOU WILL REMAIN INNOCENT!" he screamed madly, and suddenly grabbed her and started carrying her towards the 'living room'. She screamed, she hit him, but there was no use. No one heard her. And he would never stop. And she was weak…very weak. After four years of torture, and her own sickness, her body had gone as fragile as that of a porcelain doll.

She felt him placing her on a table. The same table on which she was placed every time, as he injected in her all those thing that made her sick, where he had ripped her skin countless times. The moment her back touched the wood, she kicked the man hard and tried to escape…but before she could ever get on her feet, he tied her.

"This might be a bit uncomfortable sweetie, but if you move during the operation, I could cut something that we want." he said blissfully.

She saw him holding a knife, sharp and blood stained. _I will die! _  
She was wishing to die a long time. But know the idea made her heart fill with panic.

The man passed his fingers from the spot he would cut.

"This might hurt a little." he said with remorse "But I thought that you'd like to feel that thing finally leaving you alone!"

Her eyes widened.

"NO!" she cried in despair.

But there was no use. Slowly, insidiously, the knife started tearing her skin.

She screamed. Her eyes filled with tears, her body shook with pain, as her blood started pouring.

"PLEASE I BEG YOU! STOP!" she yelled between her sobs. But he couldn't hear her…only the voice of his madness could he now hear.

"GOD PLEASE! SAVE M-"she screamed, but the pain wouldn't let her continue. Blood escaped her lips once more.

"Honey stay a bit quiet!" said calmly the man.

And saying so, he pressed the knife even deeper. She could feel it coming…death.

"PLEASE!" she screamed as she felt her powers abandoning her "…anyone!"

Slowly…she felt like sinking back. Her vision got blurry…the sounds of blood splattering and her own screams faded… Only pain…At that moment…where her life was about to end before she even lived…when she never felt real love…when she had never seen the sunlight or felt the rain on her skin…when she didn't even have a name…she whispered…  
"I have…no God."

She half closed her eyes, as the end approached…Everything was calm…quiet…hazy…She was drifting away…

"Hahahaha!"

Suddenly, she was awakened from her lethargy. She cracked her eyes open and looked around. The room had changed.

Dark shadows were creeping from the corners, covering the walls with frightening shapes; the temperature had fallen…She lowered her gaze. Beneath her…by her own blood, a pentacle was formed. The low, hair raising laughter was filling every little corner of her mind…

"My, my, what a blasphemous little girl you are!"

Her eyes widened in fear. Her 'father' screamed in terror. Slowly, she turned her trembling head towards the source of the voice. Terror took over her eyes, and her lips opened in a silent scream.

The creature above her smiled, revealing its sharp teeth; crimson eyes shining evilly, as it looked down to the pitiful creature below it. Darkness was dancing all around it, and she could swear she could hear silent whispers and screams emerging from it.

"Demon…" she managed in whisper fearfully, making the demon's smile turn wider "You are a demon!" she said now clearly, but still frightened.

"You asked for anyone's help." the creature answered "How could I refuse it?"

"I don't want your help! I do not worship creatures like you! I am not-"

Suddenly, the demon grabbed her for the face, plugging his long black nails in her fair skin.

"You spoke the forbidden words."

"I didn't mean-"

"You summoned me." he whispered sweetly to her "Nothing is going to change that."

She started trembling under his grip, tears welling up her eyes.

"God has forsaken you."

A low sob escaped her, and she started crying…The demon smiled. _So pitiful._

"The price has already been given…I can help you-" he continued, but was stopped by an insane scream.

"NO! NO! **I** AM HELPING HER!"

Both turned to see the man at the corner, his eyes turning madly around.

"**I **WAS THE ONE WHO WAS SAVING HER! **I** WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO WANTED HER!" the man screamed, and then turned to the girl "THEY DIDN'T WANT YOU, THEY WOULD GIVE YOU UP! BUT** I** TOOK YOU, **I** PAID TO GET YOU,** I** WANTED YOU, **I **TRIED TO SAVE YOU FROM WITHERING!"

The girl looked at him confused and disgusted, as he continued, talking to himself, while the demon looked at him in hate. He was getting in his way.

"Yes, they didn't want her…I was her savior…They sold her to me, I am her father, I cared for her, she is _mine_! I bought her, I…"

Her eyes hardened. Who were '_they'_? What did he mean by '_sold'_ and '_bought'_?

"What do you mean?" she screamed at him, but he continued to talk to himself. Her eyes hardened.

_Somewhere deep inside, I knew…But I needed to__** hear**__ it._

"Hmf."

The demon looked down at the two humans in disgust. Then he turned to the girl. Now that he was interrupted but that man, he had lost the effect he had on her. He needed to start again. If it was to be done, he didn't want to waste time.

"An abandoned child by everyone…Forsaken by the world…" he whispered softly at her…she was shaking "I can give you a choice…I can give you anything you want…the only thing I want in return…"

He placed his lips next to her ear.

"Is your soul."

The girl did not speak.

"Are you willing…to abandon the light? Are you willing…to make a contract?"

Silence fell…The only thing that was breaking it was the whispers emerging from the darkness, and the incomprehensible mumbles of the insane man…The demon waited, waited for the answer…

"Untie me."

Her balled fists were shaking. The tears had drowned on her cheeks. Her golden eyes shined murderously.

"I have no reason to do that if we are not connected."

She glared at him.

"If I am going to make a contract with you, does it matter if I am tide or not? And if I refuge your _offer_, you will kill me anyway, no matter where I am. I cannot escape. What do you have to lose?" she asked sharply.

The demon stared at her for a while, puzzled, and the broke down in laughter.

"Quite an interesting human you are!" he said.

With a movement of his hand, her shackles broke.

Slowly she got up. Her feet touched the ground softly; for a moment, she shook, as if she would fall.

Her bare feet made no sound, as she calmly started to walk, her whole body shaking. A metallic sound was heard as she picked up the knife of her torture, dragging it on the table as she proceeded towards the man. He didn't notice her.

"Dad." she said sweetly.

He raised his head. _Da…Dad. She called me 'dad'._

"What did you mean? When you said that you bought me, what did you mean?"

Her voice was childish, innocent. _My princess._

"I bought you from them when you were three…They didn't want you, they said you were a burden…They would throw you on the pavement, yes they would. But I found you, I took you. I paid a lot, but I don't mind…I wanted you, they didn't…" his words became incomprehensible, as he continued talking, moving his body back and forth.

She was disgusted. She was devastated. She was angry. But she remained calm.

"Who are 'they'?" she asked, even though she knew the answer.

"The people I took you from" he said

"Who are these people?"

"Your family…Ha! Family! They didn't want you, I did… You…My dear child…my lost daughter…I knew you were somewhere, you look exactly as your mother you know, but what I never understood was how you got out from the grave? Why didn't Laraine come back too? And why did they have you? Oh everyone told me you died at birth along with your mom, they even buried you! But then I saw you that day and I knew that you were alive! They were not treating you well, you were dirty and scratched, and I took you, and I decided to never let you get hurt by the world. You wouldn't be hurt, you would never leave, you would stay by my side, my small and sweet child…But if the people found you, they would tear you apart! So I made sure you were not found, not addressed by anyone…You had to be safe…"

Now she knew. She knew why this man had gone mad. Why her life was a living hell. And most of all…who was responsible for this.

"Who were they?" she asked steadily.

The man did not answer.

"What were their names?" Her voice was now sharp, irritated.

The man looked at his hands.

"Dad. The names." She could not hide the anger anymore. Her words sounded like a command. Soft…threatening.

"I don't remember."

"Try." she hissed

He looked at her.

"Her name was Oriana. He was saying her name was Oriana." his eyes hardened "She wanted to be called a mother! Ha! You were so thin; I doubt she ever gave you food! And he was even worse, a drinker and ugly and…and…" he continued talking, but his words were of no sense.

"His name? Their surname?" she demanded.

He continued talking.

"The name. Dad."

"I don't know."

"Try."

"I don't know."

She looked at him. Every moment that passed, he was getting more lost in the abyss of his mind. He could no longer answer. A smile rose to her lips.

_This man destroyed my life. _

"Dad." she whispered "I think I found a way to remain young forever."

He jerked his head up.

"But if I do, you will still grow…and you will die, and I will be alone."

Her voice was sweet and childish, but a sadistic pleasure could be heard behind the words.

His eyes widened.

"What can we do?" he asked.

"I will make sure…that you will never wither first."

He eyes welled up with tears.

"How nice!" he yelled

She smiled. Shadows covered her eyes.

"Well then, how are you going to-"

A splatter of blood on the wall. A confused, painful moan. A silent, mad chuckle. A knife dripping crimson. A neck sliced in two.

"Prin-"

Another flash of red. The knife sank inside his heart. Blood violently rushed out of his mouth.

She remained there, kneeled in front him, her eyes stuck on the face of them man she hated the most. He stretched his hand to reach her…his blood painted hands leaving their mark on the once white dress. He looked at her in the eyes.

"Princess…" he managed to utter.

Slowly, she pulled the knife deeper, pushing in down. He looked at her deep in the eyes.

"…thank you…"

A last agonizing breath; hoarse and wet. His eyes went empty, his hand fell down. A line of blood kept flowing from his lips, as the girl slowly rose up.

Her breath was heavy, her hands still shaking. Suddenly a low chuckle escaped her lips.

"Are you still there, demon?"

"Yes."

"Good."

She turned her head and looked at the creature, her amber eyes hard and blood-lusting.

"What are the conditions for a contract?"

The demon looked at her questioningly.

"You still wish to contract me, even if you're free?"

The girl smiled.

"If God has forsaken me…then I shall forsake God as well."

He stared at the girl in pleasure.

"Now, what are the conditions?"

"You place them. My only condition is that I devour your soul when the contract expires. You have the right to place anything you want on me."

She looked at the creature in shock. Slowly, lowly a chuckle started escaping her lips, and as seconds passed, it got louder and stronger. Madder.

"Do you jerk with me, demon? You shall do whatever I wish, just to get my soul? What a wonderfully unfair contract! It is the most wonderful of offers!"

"You obviously have no idea what your soul is worth."

Her laughter hardened.

"I'm already going to Hell, so why would I care? Demon, I shall form a contract with you."

He smiled.

"Abandoning the light so willingly…You sure will be a splendid meal…What are your conditions then?"

She glared at him.

"Mark me, demon. You shall never leave my side; you will be my sword and shield until I obtain my revenge from the people who caused me such misery. You shall obey my orders and serve me unconditionally. You shall fulfill my every desire. And you shall never lie to me."

Silence fell.

"My, rather demanding, are you not?"

"These are my conditions. Do you wish us to contract with them?"

He giggled.

"How very amusing…A human trying to convince _me_ to form a contract! I shall pass some interesting days by your side, girl. We have a contract."

She didn't even flinch.

"Perfect."

"Now, we need to mark our bodies with a seal. Thus you can always summon me…and I can never lose sight of you. The more visible the place where your seal is, the stronger its power. Where do you wish to place it?"

She remained silent for a while.

"The more visible, right?" she uttered slowly, and a laughter escaped her lips "Well then, my faithful friend…To the eye."

The demon's own eyes widened a bit. He then laughed.

"Very well then. The eye it is."

Suddenly, his hand reached for her face. The creature's eyes glimmered, red and evil, as its nails dug in her skin. Its fingers pressed her eye.

She screamed.

The pain was unbearable. As if he was piercing her eye with burning metal. For a moment she wished to die…And then it was over. She blinked twice, and was surprised to realize she could still see. But she fell something warm tinkling on her cheek. _Tears?_

She wiped it and looked at her fingers. Blood.

Something caught her attention. On the demons hand, a complicated pentagram was burning, but faded and became black as she looked at it. She looked at the demons face, who smiled at her sarcastically.

Suddenly, from somewhere above she heard a huffed sound. It was not the first time for this to happen, but this time, it caught her attention to the full.

"Demon…Are there more people here?"

He looked at her slyly.

"Yes."

Her eyes hardened.

"I have something for you…"

The demon smiled.

"Order me whatever you want…"

She raised her head.

"Kill them all."

A golden gleam shone from her eye. The demon looked at her, and grinned evily. His own eyes shone as well; with bloodlust.

"Yes, my Lady."

_A/N: No flames please! I'm still working on it! And I beg you, don't hate me for my grammar and spelling!_

_Now, answering reviews!_

_**VampireSiren: **Oh my Goooooood! First review **ever**! For that honour, you deserve a huge mental hug! -mental hug- And a chocolate! Thank you so much for your kind words! I hope I didn't make you sad though!  
_

_**Universal Sweetheart: **Second reviewer! Here is a mental chocolate cooky in return! I am glad you liked it! Thank you very much for taking time to read my story! I will continue writting (as long as I keep my reviewer satisfied, of course!) :)_


End file.
